


Cornflower crown

by Winters_Guide



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lore - Freeform, Minecraft, Original Character - Freeform, Vally SMP, it’s literally just lore guys, wlw, wlw minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Guide/pseuds/Winters_Guide
Summary: This is really just the story about my friends SMP and two characters (Vino and Medea) life before they met with all of them, the simple life of making a home out of a hole Medea found and finding flowers to decorate it, catching a sheep they named brownie, a strider named Frank and a Fox that has his own little home named Fundy. Nothing much but they made it home, and it’s a win for the wlw Minecraft players man.
Relationships: Medea/Vino, OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cornflower crown

* * *

Medea sighs and wipes her forehead, grumbling a bit and picking up their axe, looking down at the hole she found just minutes before. “Hey! ViVi!” They say turning her head to look at Vino who was busy looking down at a crafting table.

“Fuck off”

“Ok well first of all don’t tell me to fuck off second of all come over here!!!” she says lightly, groaning when Vino did even try “ill take that fucking crafting table get over here!” they wined before they smiled when a bucket skimmed her face “ok love you to but the bucket was extra” she mumbles lightly rubbing her cheek “and that hurt”

Vino grumbled and left the crafting table, handing her a bandage before kneeling down to inspect the hole “this isn't exactly big enough for me to fit down you know” she mumbles, looking up and raising an eyebrow “but it is big enough for miss skeleton to fit down” she snorts and covers her mouth when Medea hit her on the head.

“I said stop calling me that!! And i don't have a lantern or anything!’ she pouts looking down the hole “and it seems pretty dark”

“Its underground dumb ass, and wow i really did spoil you with lanterns huh, wont even use a silly torch?” she questions before getting hit again ”ok ok! I have a spare lantern for you, but take these matches for light if it goes out” she says, opening her bag and getting them out for her “here, one lantern and a fuck ton of torches, do you want me to make you a campfire to?”

Medea rolled their eyes and took them, slipping off the layers with ease and dusting off her pants “these are my nice pants to” she grumbles lightly before gulping a bit “can we make the hole a bit bigger?” she mumbles lightly watching Vino roll her eyes before digging it a bit bigger “thank you” they mumble, grabbing the ladder and putting it down there, climbing down and lighting the lantern “oh it's not too big!” she calls up ducking under a low part “can we live down here”

“You are disgusting holy hell this fucking cave??”

“That’s not a no” she smiled a bit, knowing she got her way, it was really easy when they were not in sight of Vino and therefore not in the vicinity of anything throwable.

“Of course its a damn n-” Vino could almost see Medeas face right now “god fine you asshole” she grumbles “i cant belive im living in a damn fucking hole” she grumbles and packs their things up.

“OH JESUS CHRIST ZOMBIE AHHHHHHHH” Medea scrambled up the ladder and took a huge breath of air “Vivi!!” they ran right up to her and hid behind her “theres a fucking zombie down there and i forgot my sword and-”

Vino blinked and wrapped an arm around them “one you are VERY fucking small- second of all i dont think zombies can climb ladders so let me grab my sword, pussy”

  
“One your the one with a protective hand around me, two i dont fucking care kill it!” she says quickly looking up at her, shifting on top of the crafting table and pouting

Vino quickly removed her hand and grumbled a bit, grabbing her sword and walking back to the hole, taking a look back at Medea and chuckled a bit “well she lives up to her name” she mocks lightly, kneeling down and taking a look at the poor zombie that happened to spawn “jesus she didn't even try to light it up- that's what you spawned fucker” she slipped down into the hole, slaying the zombie with ease, picking up the rotting flesh and chucking it away once she got up from the hole “your killing the next one” she mumbles.

Medea blinked, looking up from making a flower crown of wild flowers she sat on her own head “huh? Oh ok?” she giggled a bit and hopped down the crafting table, “you lit it up right? i got us matching beds for now because it was all the dye i had” she says softly, smiling a bit up at her.

Vino flinched, fuck she cant say anything now she’s to sweet- “yeah I did” she chuckled and humming a bit as she took the beds from her “go and collect some flowers so we can mark the house” she says lightly and watches Medea run to find them “damn” she laughs and climbs back into the hole to place the beds “this is a fixer upper” she laughs and looks up

Medea chuckles and plants the flowers “oh don’t be a downer, you can make anything look nice” she laughs a bit and looks down at her “plus I have my heavy blanket to lay on the bed for warmth” she hums happily 

“Again with that? How have you even kept it!!” She sighs and shakes her head as she made the hole bigger with the pickaxe she brought down

“Easy!! Its just a blanket so i just folded it up!” she laughs and Vino rolls her eyes “don't roll your eyes at me! God your so mean sometimes” she says playfully and jumps into the hole, landing next to her “i'm surprised that didn’t hurt” she laughs a bit 

Vino looked at her, that was a five block jump? “How didn't it hurt, it was five damn blocks” 

Medea smiles at her “huh? I can jump at least six blocks high and I have never hurt myself falling” she giggles softly and smiles at Vino “so I really don’t know”

Vino rubbed her forehead and smiled softly to herself this woman was an idiot, but smart at the same time, it amazed her. 

Medea looked at her and rolled her eyes “I’m 6’3 jumping isn’t hard” she teases and pokes Vinos forehead lightly, laughing as her hand was swatted away. “Oh come on let me set the beds up and we can go hunting for flowers!”

“Food- Medea we need food” she says softly rubbing her forehead again as Medea laughs sheepishly.

”Well then! Let’s go and get food!” She says happily, looking up at the sky and smiling brightly back at Vino “maybe if we find a village we can get potatoes” she thinks and scratches the back of her neck.

Vino just watched her and smiles softly, shaking her head and looking around, she could hear the feint noises of villagers just over the hill. She sighed a bit and grabbed what she would need for this adventure. What a wonderful way to spend the day, at least with Medea, well with her everything was wonderful.


End file.
